


Quicksand

by Pandir



Category: Metal Gear
Genre: Both are ridiculous, M/M, Ocelot is young and thirsty, Rough Sex, Self-Indulgent, where's the line between cqc and sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-29
Updated: 2015-03-29
Packaged: 2018-03-20 06:23:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3640098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pandir/pseuds/Pandir
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the prompt: "BB/Ocelot, clawing, scratching, biting and violent shoving, BB generally behaving unaesthetically during sex, but Ocelot not being able to hold the fuck back because of it, finish it all off with well-fucked Ocelot and I'm happy :3"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Quicksand

**Author's Note:**

  * For [KrokoRobin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KrokoRobin/gifts).



It must have been the smell of sweat and gunpowder, the adrenaline still high from target practice - all Ocelot remembered was that as soon as they started close combat training, Snake had countered his attack and sent him stumbling for balance before he found himself struggling against an iron holding grip. The struggle to break free had quickly become a fight for contact as heated bodies pressed against each other and somehow, Ocelot had found himself on the floor, hands tugging at Snake’s damp hair as he pushed their mouths together for a eager, wet kiss.

Snake was above him, grinding against him with an low grunt, unmistakably as hard as the young man beneath him. Ocelot bit into the side of his hand to stifle his noises, teeth dragging over the soft leather of his glove, as Snake ripped the collar of his uniform open - the red scarf had gone missing already halfway through their wrestling. Snake’s mouth was on his throat now, placing what could have been hungry kisses all over it, but was rather him sloppily dragging his lips over Ocelot’s adam’s apple. Still, Snake's slick tongue against his larynx while his beard scratched over the sensitive skin was enough to make Ocelot squirm beneath him, the fingers of his free hand digging into the flesh of Snake’s shoulder blades as he bit and sucked hard on the leather of his glove. Impatient and desperate to get somewhere before he'd come undone under Snake still clothed from the friction alone, he wrapped his legs around Snake’s thighs and pushed against him. His dragged out moan ended in a soft whine as his hard cock brushed against Snake’s erection through the fabric of their trousers and his hips jerked up again as Snake bit the soft skin of his neck. Ocelot bared his throat for him, sucking air in with a hiss, and pulling on his ruffled hair, but Snake just grinded down on him with a deep hum, and Ocelot whined in response. It was too much, he wouldn’t last long like that, and he needed more, _now_.

“Fuck me”, he breathed and pulled Snake down to him. It was mandatory that he got his need across quickly, but as he tried to vocalize it, all he could manage were three breathless words, somewhere between demanding and begging, “Now, fast, please.”

But lucky for him, that did the trick. Snake let go off him to get rid of his shirt and equipment, and Ocelot took this chance to catch his breath and sit up to unbutton his jacket and the shirt beneath it. Even though he had taken his right glove off for more precision, his fingers were trembling, and the sight of Snake undressing with fast, trained movements was very distracting. So Ocelot decided to leave the rest to Snake and instead propped himself up on his elbows, shirt and jacket still hanging from his shoulders, and put one leg up in a way he hoped would be an inviting and irresistible.

“Come on”, he purred as Snake opened his belt to make sure he had his attention. Then, slowly, he took the fingertip of his remaining glove between his teeth and pulled it off. He gave Snake a look, and then felt that a bit more teasing would probably sell his little show better, so he added: “Show me what you got.”

“Alright”, was the short answer. “Get up.”

That was not quite what Ocelot had expected to follow upon his seductive invitation, but he sat up again. Before he could get on his legs, however, Snake had gotten ahold of him again, turning him around and pulling his jacket down, using it to twist his arms on the back so that Ocelot’s face made painful contact with the concrete floor. Ocelot made a pained noise at the aching in his skull, but not quite in protest, although in his dizzy state he briefly wondered if Snake knew that their fight was over. When he wriggled out of the sleeves of his jacket and shirt, Snake still holding him down, hot and heavy above him, he was not so sure about that anymore, but very certain that it mattered little right now.

The fingers around his neck tightened to hold him in place while Snake pulled down his pants before opening his own, his sweaty skin brushing against Ocelot’s bare back, the tickling of his body hair sending Ocelot's nerves on the edge. Nose and mouth pressed against the concrete, Ocelot found it hard to breath, but that did not keep him from moaning eagerly as he moved his ass against the tensed body that was keeping him down.

He did not even know how he had kept a hold of himself at all before, but once Snake’s fingers were inside him, large and rough like the rest of him, he was gone. All bucking and whimpering, he clawed his fingers at the concrete and came right then and there. Shivering, he tensed up, barely daring to move. _Fuck_. He had come before Snake had even started. Thank god his neck and cheeks were already flushed, because he felt them burning hot with embarrassment.

To his relief, Snake did not say anything, instead he simply turned the young man around and Ocelot could barely hold onto his back when Snake put his legs up for easier access, apparently still intent on seeing this through as if nothing had happened. Ocelot swallowed hard, his heart racing as he braced himself. 

Snake did not waste any time. He was all over him, holding him in place with his hands and his weight, and as he pushed inside of him, Ocelot readily moved against him, wrapping his legs around his back to let him in deeper. Snake’s low hoarse groans in his ear accompanying his hard, steady rhythm as he moved deep inside of him was more than enough to make Ocelot hot and bothered, and hard again. In fact, it quickly reduced him to a mess. He jerked his hips against Snake’s hurried movements, fingers digging into the muscles of his back, unable to hold back his whimpered mewls but at this point also entirely oblivious to the fact that they were not alone in the facility. All he wanted was more, more of Snake, more of this, and he dragged his fingers down his back, hard enough to leave deep red scratches, to urge him on, to mark him, to keep him close. That earned him a drawn out groan, so Ocelot did not hold back and held on tighter, practically clawing at his back as Snake picked up his pace.

When Snake finally came, Ocelot was sprawled out beneath him, breathing heavily beneath the weight of Snake’s exhausted body, but not letting go. They were sticky and sweaty, reeking of sex, but Ocelot did not mind the slightest as he nuzzled against Snake's neck. Not when he felt this warm and accomplished, and so utterly and completely spent. Instinctively, he followed Snake’s movement as he shifted to lie beside Ocelot, and moved closer to press against Snake's hot skin with a soft, content noise. It felt like he was melting against him.

Snake’s hand was on his neck again, brushing over his short hair.

“Nice technique, kid”, he said, voice still rough and ragged. Ocelot did not bother asking what he was referring to, the training or their little tussle. Both, he hoped, but in any case, he did take the compliment with pride.

“You were pretty good yourself”, he replied, very aware of the obvious understatement in his words. The bruise on his cheek was still hurting, just as his entire back, but every fibre of his body was humming and in his warm state, he appreciated the dull aching. His fingers traced the scratches on Snake’s back, causing him to inhale sharply. Yes, those would definitely last a while. With a pleased hum, he rubbed his head against the side of Snake’s neck.

"You should get a shower", he chided him teasingly, but to his dismay, Snake took this as a cue to get up.  
"You're right, we need to get going."

Suddenly rather cold without the body contact, Ocelot sat up, too, both slightly disappointed but very determined not to shower alone.


End file.
